Warlocks vs Wizards
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Magnus and Ragnor enter Hogwarts to bump into the trio. One-shot!


**Just a random idea that I came up with when I couldn't sleep. I don't own the characters.**

"Wow, where did you bring us this time, Magnus?" Ragnor groaned as they stepped onto the cold stone floor. "I told you, this is the place," Magnus muttered as they glanced around. They were in a castle and stood in a long corridor that covered with paintings that seemed to; 'move?" "Wow, this is neat," Ragnor grinned as he examined the moving picture of a wizard. "Hey, you. Why are you this colour?" he shouted as Ragnor grinned. "I really need to ask the person who enchanted this painting on how to do it. Its pretty entertaining," Ragnor grinned as they heard voices coming down the hall.

"I told you. It's this way," a girl snapped. The sound of footsteps notified them that there were three people there. "Hey, Hermione. Are you sure the room is this way?" a boy demanded as they turned to corner to run smack into them. "Morning," Magnus smiled as the kids stared at him. They aged around 11 and they stared at them.

"Uh, what are you?" the girl, Hermione asked. "What kind of question is that, Hermione?! He looks like a demon," a red-headed boy said as his companion smacked him on the arm.

"Well you're partially correct. I am half demon," Ragnor grinned as he flashed his green skin. "Don't you think it's a little too early for Halloween?" Ragnor pointed out as he waved a hand at their outfits.

"They're not costumes! They're our uniforms!" Hermione snapped. "Interesting. You study magic or something?" Magnus grinned.

"How did you know that?" the red-head asked as Magnus's eyes widened. "Hey I was just kidding!"

"Are you supposed to be a wizard?" Magnus asked as the boy smiled. "Yeah. The name's Ron Weasley. This is Harry and Hermione," he said as they exchanged their hellos.

"So you're wizards. Technically warlock is another word for user, although its more for males…" Ragnor said as Magnus elbowed him in the ribs.

"So how do you guys gain your magic? Any one of your parents a demon, although I can't see your warlock mark," Ragnor said as he grinned at Hermione, who whipped out her wand towards him.

"Try anything stupid, and I'll jinx you," she warned as Ragnor hooted with laughter. "Oho! You think you can hurt me with a little stick?" he howled as she shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Ragnor turned as rigid as a board and fell to the ground with a thud, his mouth still frozen with laughter.

"Darn," Magnus muttered as he raised his hands in surrender. Hermione put away her wand as he did so. "So you do magic with a wand! Seriously?' he said. "Of course. All wizards and witches need wands to perform magic," Ron said just as Magnus lighted up the tips of his fingers. "Wicked," Ron gasped.

"Hang on. How do we know you're not with Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Who?" Magnus asked as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you know? He's the most dangerous wizard in the magical world," she said. "Well can't beat Valentine. He's an utter racist when it comes to Downworlders," Magnus said. "Really? Voldemort is kind of racist too since he only wants wizards to be pureblooded," Harry said as Ron turned pale. "Please don't mention his name," he moaned.

"So if you don't have a wand, how do you do magic?" Hermione asked as he muttered a string of words under his breath to produce a cloud above him. "Do you practice the dark arts?" Ron demanded as he stared. "What?" he asked as they gave up. "Hmm. That means he could be from Durmstrang. But he looks Asian to me," Hermione muttered. "I did not go to any magic school for your information. I learnt it on my own," Magnus snapped.

"So how long have you been practicing?" Harry asked. "Uh, around 300 years?" Magnus said as they gaped at him. "300? You barely look older than my elder brother!" Ron gasped as Magnus chuckled. "One of the benefits of being a warlock, you stay young forever, although it can be a pain," he said.

"Nuts. Voldemort wants to be immortal so maybe he should become a warlock," Harry said. "No can do. You have to be born one and mind you, it ain't pretty if you end up with blue skin or a horn tail," Magnus said, hoping Catarina wouldn't kill him for using her as an example.

"How did you get into the castle anyway? No one can Apparate in and out of the castle," Hermione said as the two boys gaped at her. "Its in Hogwarts A History," she huffed as they face-palmed themselves. "I just used a Portal," he said and now it was their turn to look blank. "A Portal?" Ron said as Harry looked blur.

"Mind if I call the person who called me here in the first place? How is your signal?" Magnus asked as they stared. "Uh, we don't have signals in here," Hermione said. "What?! Then how do you communicate with the outside world?!" Magnus demanded. "Owls," Ron said and Magnus looked flabbergasted.

"Do you guys have fairies, werewolves the like?" he asked. "Oh we do, although I remember fairies are really tiny," Hermione said. Oho, you should see our faeries back home, Magnus thought to himself.

"Do you know anything about mundanes?" he asked as Hermione put her hand up as though it was a quiz. "Its similar to muggles right?' she asked. "What?" Magnus asked as she explained, "People born without magical powers. I'm a Muggle with magical powers."

"Interesting. So you can be a normal human who gets magic along the way or you can be born into a family of wizards. How interesting," Magnus muttered as he scratched his head when someone walked into the corridor.

"Oh I see you got my invitation to tea, Magnus," Dumbledore smiled as he shook hands with him. "It's a pleasure," Magnus grinned as the three students stared at their headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?" Harry demanded. "Just invited him over for a little chat. Now off you go to class. You don't want Professor Snape to give you detention do you?" he said as they sped off down the corridor.

"My what happened to the poor chap?" Dumbledore asked as he glanced at a frozen Ragnor on the floor. "Hermione," Magnus muttered as the older man chuckled, although technically Magnus was way older than him. "She is the brightest witch of her generation," Dumbledore smiled as he used his wand to make Ragnor float in the air.

They walked through the school, the sound of children chattering as class commenced filing the air. Magnus had to duck when Peeves attempted to throw a water balloon at his head and he wondered just how crazy this place was. "Sherbet lemon," Dumbledore spoke as they reached a griffin statue, the statue turning to reveal a staircase leading into a vast room.

"Wow," Magnus said as he looked around. "Have a seat. The tea is getting cold," Dumbledore said as he tapped the teapot with his wand, making it pour tea for Magnus. Ragnor was on the couch, still frozen. "Well then, shall we get to business," Dumbledore said as he leaned forward. "Who do you think is better in magic, me or you?" he whispered as Magnus started to sweat. "I beg your pardon?" he gulped.


End file.
